


断章-庞贝余烬-中下

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-庞贝余烬-中下

明明十分宽敞的屋子里却安静的能听到两个人的心跳，克里斯觉得自己被定身了，他视线飞快的从梅西身上移开，又没出息的朝着那里瞄，阿根廷人的身体像是在月光下散发着淡淡的微光，这种说法少女心又幼稚，但克里斯觉得那像是月光石，他又飞快的看了一眼，脑子里止不住的想要给出一个科学解释来，他的心跳敲击着胸口，牵引着他凑了过去。

“这个，这个牙印已经有一点淡了。”开口的嗓音干哑得他自己都愣住了，别胡思乱想，你们正在认真的讨论被袭击的事情，克里斯在心里迫使自己冷静下来，但梅西的胸肌距离他不过一掌远，他的呼吸可以洒落在对方奶油色的皮肤上，梅西嗯了一声，克里斯没有勇气去看他的表情——太可笑了他竟然有一天还有不敢做的事。

克里斯给自己又做了心理建设，他悄悄攥紧了拳头，正视起梅西的胸膛，阿根廷人的胸肌算不上突出，他整个人看上去都软软白白的，即使作为一个运动员拥有着大量肌肉，但就是看着没什么攻击力——甚至还有点软。

那个牙印不算大，但尴尬的跨过了梅西的乳头，将那一片浅粉色圈在了里面，这到底是怎么搞出来的？克里斯在心里嘀咕，他觉得比起自己肩膀上被啃出来的牙印，梅西这更像是一夜春宵留下来的痕迹，他现在要自己试试？

克里斯盯着对方小小的像是花椒粒一样的乳头，发现那里甚至还有一点红肿，他不确定是不是因为自己的呼吸刺激得那里充血。

这也太敏感了吧，难道他喜欢我？毫无逻辑的猜测，但克里斯觉得心情被改善了，他歪着头比量了一下角度，才飞快的偷眼看了看梅西。

阿根廷人抿着嘴，神情紧张的样子让克里斯忍不住想伸手摸摸他的头。

“我……我怎么试比较好？”当看见梅西紧张时，克里斯觉得自己的紧张被缓解了，他甚至伸出手比量了一下，梅西被吓得想要后退，可念头还没付诸行动，就意识到自己明明是要人家咬一口的。

上帝啊，我为什么要他咬我，梅西脑子里乱糟糟的，他一部分的理智告诉他这是在解决问题，还有一部分在指责这分明是在制造麻烦，他想退缩了，就算想知道发生了什么，哪有邀请，邀……邀请别人咬自己胸口的道理。

“或者我该在另一边咬一个对称的？”克里斯看起来像是真的认真在研究，只有他自己才知道他已经因为过于紧张而见鬼的开始胡言乱语了。

搞得像是我期望那个人是他一样，梅西在心里嘀咕，他又看了一眼罗纳尔多，葡萄牙人认真的模样让他看起来成熟可靠，他在心里谴责自己胡思乱想，仿佛为了对几秒钟前心里地诋毁对方做出补偿一样挺了挺胸——罗纳尔多先生被吓得隐蔽得全身一颤：“你觉得怎么样比较好就来吧。”

哦吼？搞的像是我不咬就输了一样？

克里斯心里诡异的冒出来了一点不服输，他大胆的被生出来的那点无畏精神驱使着按住了梅西的肩膀：“那我真的咬了啊。”

他深吸一口气，张嘴闭着眼咬了另一边，阿根廷人的皮肤温度比他的嘴唇稍稍高一点，温热柔软的触感让克里斯心里更紧张了，他感觉梅西整个人都僵住了，想松口说点缓解气氛的话，但脑子混乱让他舌头不受控制的动了一下。舌苔碾过肿胀的乳头，克里斯听到了头顶传来了一声压抑的喘息。

操操操操操！太尴尬了！我感觉自己像是个变态。克里斯松开梅西整个人像被电了一样后退，屋子里的空调开得太高了，他在心里抱怨，梅西没有说话，克里斯忍不住的想要偷偷去看他，他觉得两人脑子大概都被火山里喷出来的东西弄坏了，不然为什么要在这里玩什么啃别人胸口的傻事儿。

然而他下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，他的唇瓣有些湿润，还有一点渴求触碰的痒。

“你看看……不一样的对吧。”克里斯干咳了一声头顶像是压着一块石头一样垂眼盯着自己的裤子。

这一天过的太玄幻了，他在梅西的家里，舔了人家的胸肌，传出去大概能让西班牙媒体狂欢个三天三夜。

梅西缓了半天才从魂飞天外的状态回神，他应了一声，奇怪的感觉胸口的触感似曾相识。胸口的状况有点惨，一左一右两个牙印，他比对了一下，整个人都僵硬了。

克里斯等了一会儿没听到回音，只能抬头去看，梅西扭着头盯着窗外，即使在昏暗的室内，克里斯也能看见他烧红的耳尖，感到奇怪的葡萄牙人瞄了一眼对方的胸口。

他忽然不想说话了。

那两个牙印像是拓印的一样，一左一右仿佛什么诡异的花纹，他惊得跳了起来，两只手尴尬的不知道该往哪里放，梅西像是当他不存在一样一动不动，克里斯摸了一把肩膀，一个荒诞的猜想浮上心头。

该不会……他们两个在那三天搞在一起了吧？

比起一开始想要找到爱人的期盼，克里斯觉得自己的手指尖都被吓得冰凉了，他脑子里的想法瞬息万变，兜兜转转变成了一个怪异的念头。

该不会是我单恋吧，梅西一副不想面对的样子让克里斯的心底冒出了委屈和受伤，他伸手推了一把梅西，又大方的把自己的上衣也脱掉了，梅西被这个举动吓得眼神都直了。

“轮到你了，我肩膀上这个，你也试一试。”克里斯有点破罐破摔了，既然已经变成这样糟糕的情况，他一定要弄个水落石出。

如果有记者现状拍到了了屋内的画面，绝对能拿下明天报纸的头条，皇马巴萨两家头牌赤膊在屋子里没开灯的大眼瞪小眼，仿佛下一秒就要上演什么哲学画面。

“我……我不咬人的。”梅西小声说，他心里乱得很，罗纳尔多先生的触碰让他觉得熟悉，但他什么都想不起来，像是被一只无形的手推动一样想要往对方身上凑。

那个宗教到底做了什么可怕的事情。

“我还不愿意咬人呢。”克里斯反驳，他让梅西别扭捏，这个措辞刺激到了还在纠结的梅西，巴萨小孩儿猛的站了起来。

看什么看，还觉得自己很凶？克里斯腹诽的挺直了背，居高临下的看着羞愤得仿佛要给他一头槌的梅西。他仗着身高欺负人，梅西生气的看着他，踢掉拖鞋踩到了沙发上，很好这下他搞出来对方一个肩膀了。

两个举动幼稚的像是三岁熊孩子的家伙在空气中用眼神无声的吵了一架，梅西弯下腰——他为这个动作嫌弃的看了一眼罗纳尔多，他对着那个齿痕比好了角度，狠狠的一口咬在了旁边的位置，克里斯吸了一口冷气，他脑海中闪过了奇怪的画面，这令他不由自主的抱住了眼前的身体。

“松开看看？”克里斯动了动肩膀，他被梅西落在自己颈间的呼吸烧的半身发烫，对方大半个身子压在自己的肩膀上，鬼使神差的，他把人从沙发上抱了下来，梅西在挣扎的过程中将两个人带倒在了地毯上，克里斯的手撑在梅西的耳畔，另一只手下意识的托住对方的后脑当了垫子。

落地窗投下的灰蓝色光影在梅西的耳边停下了，雪花飘落的虚影像是慢动作，他们两个人静止着，克里斯细细的描绘起梅西眼中好看的金色纹路，他的手指抚摸着对方的脸颊，心里冒出了暖流和眷恋。

一句话滑到了他的嘴边：“你需要一点管教了，小少爷。”

没有白狼皮，也没有烧红的壁炉，大概……还差一张厚实宽大的水貂披肩……


End file.
